Power Rangers: Evolution
by Shamrock Holmes
Summary: CANCELLED! Three hundred years ago, Zordon of Eltar assembled six young warriors known as the Power Rangers to oppose threats to the planet Earth. Now the last survivour of the old team must bring together a new fighting force to continue that tradition.
1. Chapter 1: Retrievals and Reunions

**Power Rangers Evolution**

Chapter 1: Retrievals and Reunions 

Hiram Stone was bored.

Though as his colleagues would cheerfully admit if asked, this was hardly and unusual state of affairs, the Angel Grove Heritage Museum wasn't the most exciting job on the Myers Security Limited worksheet, and the night-shift was the most bored of all. Most of the rotating shift of guards had learnt to deal with it, but the twenty-two year old man – a failed applicant to the more prestigious Silver Guardians Program – was not one of them and tended to spend most of the shift napping. If he hadn't, the young man might have caught his first burglar, and even won himself his coveted transfer to the Silver Guardians.

Might have…

But probably not.

----

Her Angel Grove Police file, and the similar one held by Myers Security, listed 'The Magpie' as a suspected housebreaker. This was in fact accurate, but no evidence had ever been collected on the young Japanese-born woman due to the dual facts of both her incredible skill and a rather curious ability of hers - the ability to generate high-voltage electrical currents from her own body capable of disabling alarms and preventing any visual evidence of her presence from being collected.

That night, just as Mr Stone was settling down for his nap, Aki glided down towards the museum, her single person null-grav glider allowing her to slip noisily pass the exterior cameras and on the flat roof. Once free of her glider and harness, she quickly found an access to the building's security grid and sent a weak electrical surge through it causing all the alarms to jam and the cameras to freeze.

She raised the skylight and then dropped a line inside, following it down as soon as it played out to its full length. Under the all-concealing leather biker's suit and helmet, 'The Magpie' grinned. Normally she would have taken this opportunity to raid the entire wing, but her 'client' had been very clear. She was to take only one item. A small display box containing seven very old coins, which – according to her 'client' - sat in pride of place in the centre of a large exhibit dedicated to the town's most famous protectors of the late Twentieth Century.

'The Magpie' found the items in question without any difficulty, though she did have to bypass a secondary alarm circuit to do. She slipped the small box into her backpack and left through the same skylight she had entered.

It wasn't until Stone's relief did the first tour of the museum three hours later that her theft had been discovered. Needless to say, the curator of the museum was not amused when the theft was reported the next morning and Mr Stone's services with the security company were abruptly terminated, ending any possibility of him ever achieving his dream of becoming a Silver Guardian.

----

Looking around at the assembled competitors in the arena, Jason Oliver swallowed slightly. He was nervous, more nervous than he'd ever been about anything before. It was nerve-wracking enough when he was only part of the twenty eight-person Shudan-Ikou team representing the US at the Pan Galactic Games on Eltar, but when the de facto captain – twenty-eight year old heavyweight Scott Gleeson had torn a muscle in his first round match and had had to pull out, Coach Franklin had put him in charge of the entire team.

Fortunately, the other two full members of the team in his weight-class and Gleeson's back-up, sixteen-year old heavy-weight, Taylor Adams, had made it through the second round, but he wasn't sure he was ready for the reasonability of leading the entire team. In the back of his mind there was always that little voice that saying that he was a fake and a cheat that didn't deserve to be there in the first place.

"Wool gathering again?" asked a voice from behind him. Jason turned and regarded the speaker - a tall, lean young woman dressed in a warm-up suit in their team's colours with a red cropped vest underneath, her short white-blond hair flaring out from just below her ears - and nodded. There was no point in lying to his friend for Patricia Catherine Scott - Patty to her friends - knew Jason as well as anyone, better even than some members of his own family, for the two - with Diego DeSantos - had grown up together and were often referred to as 'The Triplets'.

"You're wondering if you should be here." Patty said. It hadn't been a question but he nodded nonetheless. "Jason! How many times do we have to go through this?!" Patty sighed. "Your 'gift' doesn't make you any less skilled a fighter, you still have to be as fit, as able, and as skilled as anyone else to get anywhere!"

"I know that up here," Jason admitted, touching his forehead. "It just seems like sometimes I've got an unfair advantage, Patty. Don't you feel that sometimes too? After all, you're not exactly, ungifted yourself, Miss 'I Can Do World Class Routines Blindfold'."

"Don't exaggerate, Jay," Patty hissed irritably. "I may have perfect balance but my gift doesn't give me _that_ much of an advantage. Anyway, shouldn't you be on the mats? Taylor's round will be starting any minute."

"You're right I should," Jason admitted. "See you at dinner?"

Patty nodded, then turned and headed back up the access corridor towards the spectators lounge for the US teams competing at the stadium, her next display in the gymnastics area wasn't until after lunch so she should have time to watch Taylor, Jason, Diego and the fourth member of their team, eighteen-year Danny Laredo, compete in their second round match-ups. She knew enough from watching the boys in previous tournaments and from her own experience of kickboxing contests to know that the odds of all four making it through the second round was slim to none, they'd done well enough to all make it through the first round and the second would even tougher with only eight teams moving on to the third round. She was pretty sure that Jason would manage his part, even discounting his 'gift', he was the most skilled fighter - save possibly her Uncle Tommy or her own father - that she knew, and he'd been preparing for this day for many years; Diego too - in her opinion - had a good chance of making it through, he had had the same intensive training in the arts at his father's dojo as Jason had and had taken to it almost as easily. Sometimes she thought it was only Jason's greater height and reach - and if she was being honest, his 'gift' - that allowed Jason to come out on top when sparring sessions between the two became heated as the unfortunately often did.

Diego and Danny managed to overcome their opponents decisively but with little fanfare. Taylor won his bout too, though only after a prolonged struggle. Jason of course defeated his opponent in record time, anticipating the other man's every move and thrashing him soundly.

Patty joined them outside the competition floor and after the boys had showered and changed into street clothes, the three teens went to lunch, then they returned to the arena and Jason and Diego watched Patty do her routine, which she performed flawlessly.

----

When the teams flew home a week later, each of the teens had medals in their luggage: Jason and Patty's medals were both gold - Diego's was silver. Michael Corbett of Mirinoi had just edged out Danny on the bronze medal.

After the shuttle landed at JFK, the teens headed out to the arrivals lounge and picked up their luggage. Jason & Patty's dads, Jason's mother Kimberly Mitchell, and Diego's mother, Sarita DeSantos, were waiting for them.

"Well done, Jason."

"Thanks Dad," said Jason.

"What's wrong, son?"

"The usual, Uncle Tom," Patty interjected, breaking out of her father's embrace. "Jay doesn't think he got his _gold_ medal fairly because of his gifts."

"PATTY!"

"It's true!"

"Jason! Patricia! Quiet! We will discuss this later, not in the middle of the airport."

"Okay Dad."

"Okay, Uncle Tom."

"That said, if you are worried about that, Jason… your mother and I are very proud of you and we don't think any less of your accomplishments because of your gifts."

Jason looked a little more cheerful at this, and followed his father willingly out of the airport.

Jason, Patty, Diego and the four adults stayed the night in the old apartment that Patty's mother, Caitlyn Sutherland, had bought during her time dancing on Broadway before her marriage. The next morning they took a domestic internal flight back to Angel Grove.

----

"Who's your date to-night?" Jason asked Patty over the hiss of her shower. He was lying on the sofa in the living room of the flat the 'Triplets' shared a few blocks from the Oliver house. Patty's white cat, PC – who Patty often noted liked Jason more than her owner – was curled up on his chest. He occasionally reached up and caressed her idly but otherwise played her no attention.

"Peter Nichols. He's an art student over at AGU."

"That big guy you were chatting with after practise at the gym?"

"Yeah." The shower shut off and Patty walked out into the corridor wrapped in a long fluffy yellow towel. "Why?"

"Is this one going to last?" Jason asked her as she crossed to her own room and entered, closing the door partway behind her.

"The only reason my dates don't last is that you and Diego scare them off. I wish you guys wouldn't be so over protective."

"Sorry, but it's part of the job description." Jason told her, not sounding particularly sorry at all. "After all, it's not always that. The boxer, Hooper, and the quarterback, Jose Fuerte, bailed cos they couldn't handle your hormone trips."

"Thanks very much for that!" Patty yelled. "It's not my fault my feline hormones get over-charged once a month."

"I know, Patty, and so does Diego. And we're here for you if you need us. But not everyone can understand."

There was silence for a few minutes, then Patty's door opened and she walked out. She was dressed in a bright yellow summer blouse, over cream slacks and her feet were encased in gold-lame sandals. Her long white-blond hair was tied up in a bun rather than loose or her more normal ponytail. "How to I look?"

"As Diego would say: you are a true _muchacha de oro_, Patty."

"Thanks, Jay." Patty said with a smile. "You're forgiven."

"Of course," said Jason, then dodged a slap from his friend. "When's Nichols coming?"

"Right about now."

At that moment, there was a crash and the bay window at the front of their ground-floor apartment blew inwards. Jason lunged off the sofa, knocking it onto its back, and bringing the cat down with him. Patty leapt towards one of the large easy chairs, sheltering behind it until the hail of glass subsided. When they peeked out of their hiding place, Jason spotted a large, unconscious man lying on their living room floor. He was bleeding heavily from a narrow wound to his forehead and seemed to have several bruises, but his suit jacket appeared to have taken the worst of the impact.

"Peter!" screamed Patty, and started to rise to her feet.

"Stay where you are!" Jason ordered. "He doesn't look to badly hurt and we can't afford to expose ourselves to whatever attacked him until we're ready."

Patty paused, then nodded, accepting her friend's wisdom. The door of the third bedroom opened with a creak and Diego crawled out, taking shelter behind Jason's sofa. "What's up?"

"We're not sure," Jason admitted. "Nichols just came flying through the window, and by the looks of him, he didn't intend to."

"Agreed," said Diego, after sneaking a peek at Peter. "Shall I?"

"Do it."

Diego pointed a hand towards the unconscious man and he began to float up into the air, then he gradually drifted towards them until he to what sheltered by the sofa.

"Patty, stay here with Nichols, see what you can do about his wounds. Diego and I will check out the situation outside."

Patty nodded. She wasn't terribly pleased with the suggestion, as it smacked a little of the boys being over protective again, but on the other hand someone did have to look after Peter and as the least skilled fighter of the three of them, she wasn't the sensible choice. "Be careful." She called, and then whispered an old family prayer – not knowing how appropriate it was. "May the Power protect you."

----

By the time the two friends had made it to the front of apartment block, Nichols' attackers had moved down the road to a parked car containing a young Asian couple, both of whom were screaming.

When he paused long enough to examine the situation, Jason baulked for a second - none of the six attackers were human or members of any of the usual minority races of Earth: instead they were tall and grey-skinned with thick-corded muscles on his chest and arms and clawed, reptilian hands - but continued on his path towards them. "Hey you. Back off!"

The challenge had the desired effect. The six aliens abandoned the car and turned to face Jason, and Diego who was only a few lengths behind his friend. For a moment, no one moved, then one of the aliens swiped at Jason with a single clawed arm. Jason ducked and replied with two hard punches to his attacker's mid-section, the sensation was rather like hitting a rubber mat and the alien didn't seem overly fazed by the attack. Instead it slashed upwards with its second arm, and it was only Jason's superb reflexes that allowed him to avoid a deep cut to the face.

Meanwhile, Diego had picked up a large rock from one of the gardens and mentally hurled it at another of the creatures, it struck it on the head and it fell to the ground. "Jason, aim for the head! That's their weak spot!"

"Got it!" Jason told him, then dodged and back-pedalled for a few seconds until he managed to get a little distance from his opponent. Once he did this, he shifted his weight on one foot and delivered a strong front-kick to the alien's head. As he had hoped this had nearly the desired effect and sent the alien reeling backwards to smash against a low wall. But before Jason could follow up on the attack he was flanked by two more of the attackers. He punched one in the face in the face, then spun and nailed the other with a reverse snap-kick to the throat. Both attackers went down, but the dual attack-defence had momentarily left him blind to his surroundings and he was suckered by a fourth attacker – or perhaps the return of the first – who raked its claws across his back shredding part of his t-shirt and opening up deep cuts in his back. "Arghhh!" he cried and fell to the ground. "Diego, help!"

"There are too many of them! We need help!"

Almost as if someone had heard them – which as they discovered later was actually the case – help did come seconds later, not in the form of additional aid but rather in the form of twin teleportation beams that spirited them away from the battle site.

----

When the teleportation beams faded, the two friends found themselves in a small but still rather advanced looking control centre: Most of the area was taken up by several freestanding computer consoles but there was enough open space for a fairly large group of people to stand shoulder-to-shoulder. Jason dropped into a combat stage and looked around, starting slightly when he noticed the first of the three beings that were already there. It certainly wasn't human; in fact it wasn't even organic.

"What are you?!" Jason exclaimed

"I am the Omega-Series Assistance Droid Model 7. Currently assigned to Outpost Sol 3."

"Outpost for what?"

The second of the three beings walked or rather glided out of the shadows. As far as he could tell the man – who looked to be in his nineties or early hundreds – was human, though the hovering chair wasn't something that Jason had ever heard of. "That question would be best answered by me. Omega 7, continue scanning for Subjects Bk-1, Bl-1 and Y-1."

"Affirmative," said the robot, and turned to one of the computer banks.

"This base, which was originally built on the orders of Zordon of Eltar, is intended as an outpost of what is now known occasionally in certain circles as the Knights of Ryoku."

"The Knights of Ryoku. The people that introduced shudan-ikou to Earth, and a lot of other planets about a hundred and fifty years ago? What would they need with something like this?"

"The Knights have not always been the peaceful teachers you know them as now, Jason Oliver. On Aquitar, and other planets – including Earth and Eltar - they have been called other things over the millennia. The Eltar know them as the Order of the Meledon, but on Aquitar and Earth they were known by a different name…"

"The Power Rangers?" suggested Diego.

"Indeed Diego DeSantos," confirmed the old man with a smile. "That was indeed their name. I trust the need for the technology is more clear now?"

"It is, Mr.. Uh."

"You may call me, 'The Professor'," said the old man. "My identity must remain secret until all have assembled."

"Professor, I have the other three candidates. However, female candidate designate Yellow-1 is in the company of a wounded person."

"Is the person on the list?"

"Not the primary," admitted Omega 7. He checked one of his computers. "He is a secondary candidate, designation Black-2."

"Bring in all four then. And prep the auto-doc."

"Yes professor. Teleporting now."

Four more beams of white light descended into the small area. When they resolved, Jason and Diego were a little surprised at who had arrived.

"Patty?"

-----

"What's going on, Jay?" asked Patty, moving to shield the injured Peter the best she could with her own body. "Where are we?"

"You are in my Watchtower, on the light side of Earth's Moon," The Professor told her. "And now that you are all here, I can finally explain fully who I am, and what the situation is."

"We're listening," said Jason. Patty and Diego nodded in the agreement. Neither of the two newest arrivals – a young, dark-blond, Aquitan male in the blue-edged grey shirt and blue trousers of an Aquitan Ryoku trainee; and a black human male in his early twenties in a medical tunic and trousers – nor Peter (who was still unconscious) or the person hiding in the shadows said anything.

"My name is Doctor William Cranston. I was born on Earth in the year 1979. On April the first, if you wish to be precise."

"How…"

Billy held up his hand. "All will become clear. In 1993, an intergalactic sorceress named Rita Repulsa and her retinue…"

"Retinue?" asked Diego in an undertone.

"Minions," translated Patty.

"… Were unintentionally released from their enforced incarceration by NASADA astronauts during a routine exploratory mission. The astronauts escaped unharmed but Rita established a base of operations – this building in point of fact – and then within hours began her first attack on Earth by generating a large earthquake on the Southern California coast."

"I read about that," said the black man. "Never connected the two though."

"Fortunately, an another interdimensional being, the benevolent Eltarian sorcerer Zordon, had established a base of operations in Angel Grove prior to Rita's incarceration ten millennia previously. When he learned of Rita's renewed assault on Earth he tasked his aide, Alpha 5, an early model Edenoian, to recruit five Angel Grove citizens to defend the Earth against Rita as Power Rangers."

"You were one of them weren't you?" Jason guessed.

"Yes, I was." Billy admitted. "I was the Blue Ranger – empowered by the Triceratops. Four friends of mine – karate expert Jason Scott; gymnast Kimberly Hart; hip-hop dancer Zack Taylor; and Trini Kwan, the only one who could understand me most of the time – were also given the powers of the Red, Pink, Black and Yellow Rangers respectively.

"It took us a while to really work together as a team, and Rita didn't exactly make it easy… especially when she unveiled her own Evil Ranger. The Green Ranger empowered by the Dragon. We almost the battle that day, but eventually the Green Ranger turned to the side of good and Tommy Oliver – another martial arts expert – joined our team, which according to Zordon was the fulfilment of an ancient prophecy.

"We lost Tommy for a while when we found out that the Green Ranger powers were only temporary. And we lost all our original Zords apart from the Dragonzord a few months later when another sorcerer, Lord Zedd, arrived on Earth. But Zordon presented us with new Thunder Zords a short time later and eventually Tommy returned with new powers, this time drawing on the White Tiger. When Jason, Trini and Zack left the team to attend the Peace Conference and were replaced by Rocky DeSantos, Aisha Campbell and Adam Park, Tommy took over as leader.

"We fought hard over the next year or so, but when Rita's brother Rito Revolto, came to Earth not even the Thunder Zords were enough. With the Zords destroyed and our powers practically gone things looked bleak for a while. But then a new ally came onto to the scene: Ninjor, the metal smith who had originally forged the old Power Coins gifted us new powers, that of the Ninja. Kimberly left shortly after this and was replaced by Australian diver and ballerina Kat Hillard, who like Tommy had been briefly under Rita's spell, replaced her. With the aid of Ninja Zords and later the Shogun Zords, we continued our battle against Rita and Zedd, until Rita and Rito's father, Master Vile, used the Orb of Time to turn us to young children stripped us of the Ninja powers and Ninjor's aid. The Aquitan Rangers came to Earth to help out against Master Vile while we searched for ways to regain our powers, loosing the deactivated Ninja Coin s in the process. Eventually we found the Zeo Crystal and Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Kat and new recruit Tanya Sloan from Africa became the Zeo Rangers. I was unable to become a Zeo Ranger due to the fact that I had used an aging machine on myself to regain adulthood.

"During that period I helped out as technical adviser to the team, while completing my studies at high school. I almost became a Ranger again a few months later when the Triforian Gold Ranger, Trey, had to give up his powers for a time but I lost out again due to radiation damage from the destruction of the original Command Centre and Jason was brought back as a temporary Gold Ranger. The powers proved incompatible with his physiology however and they were returned to Trey. Around the same time, I experienced artificial progeria brought on by the after-effects of my ageing device. All Earth-based attempts at saving me failed and it was only the intervention of an Aquitan associate of mine, Cestria, who suggested water from Eternal Springs on Aquitar that saved my life. After my progeria was reversed – and secondarily my natural ageing process significantly retarded – I made only one trip back to Earth to deliver the Turbo Morphers to the Rangers – but otherwise remained on Aquitar with Cestria and we later married.

"My friends eventually retired as Rangers – though Tommy briefly returned as the Red Zeo Ranger a few years later, and spent a year as the Black Dino-Thunder Ranger around 2003 – and were replaced by an all-new team – though Blue Turbo Justin Stewart had worked with my friends since shortly after they gave up the Zeo Powers."

"The second generation Turbos were in the end defeated by Divatox, the villainess of the day, and the four elder Rangers – minus Justin – journeyed into space to rescue Zordon who had been kidnapped and joined with Karoveans Andros, Zhane and Karone to become the Space Rangers – though Karone was for most of that period known as the villainess Astronema."

"Back on Earth, there were a few short-lived attempts at other Rangers teams. The Mitchell family, based of an undersea base in Mariner Bay, operated as the Lightspeed Rangers for a few years; The Silver Guardians were – and still are when circumstances permit – aided in their defence of Silver Hills by four time-travelling Time Force Rangers from a thousand years in the future; and Turtle Cove was briefly home to a team called the Wild Force Rangers mentored by Princess Shayla of Animaria. And of course there was Tommy's temporary Reefside-based Dino-Thunder team and the still-operating Wind and Thunder Rangers of the Australian Shudan-Ikou Ninja Academies."

"So where do we come in?" asked the Aquitan. "I assume there are Ranger teams active on Earth on Earth at the moment?"

"Unfortunately, certain limitations imposed on the Time Force Rangers prevent them from being active at the moment, and the Wind and Thunder Rangers are occupied with a different threat. The Earth is in grave danger, probably the gravest it has ever been in – Devos, the Planet-Eater has targeted it for his next 'meal'. He intends to use his power siphoning towers to suck the energy from the Earth's biosphere, destroying all life on it. I need you five, and my other recruit who will now reveal herself, to become Power Rangers and stop him."

There was a pregnant pause, then 'The Magpie' stepped out of the shadows. "I am yours to command, Professor."

Jason looked at his two friends, they nodded. "We're in."

"As am I," confirmed the Aquitan after a pause.

Everyone turned to the black man. He shrugged. "Sure, why not! Let's do it!"

The Professor motioned for Aki to retrieve her box. "Unfortunately, there is no power on Earth that can stop Devos. But, these old Power Coins should protect you long enough to get to the planet Alternos, where you will find that power. It is very dangerous, none who have travelled there have ever come back."

"We've said we'll do it, Professor." Jason told Billy. "So we're in all the way."

"Very well," said Billy. "The Coins were damaged during the fall of the Thunder Zords, but they have been retuned to absorb energy from any available source and should protect you for a while."

"How long?"

"I have been unable to accurately calculate a precise window, however I believe a few hours most and probably much less."

"Professor, we have a problem."

"Yes, Omega?"

"The power surge from Devos' arrival damaged the main reactor. I will have to download the last plasmatic morphing gem into the transport core in order to get the Rangers to Alternos. And there will be insufficient in reserve to bring them back."

"Then how do we get back?" asked Aki.

"You get the Power," Billy replied. "The fate of the world depends on it."

"Let's do it guys!" declared Jason. "It's Morphin' Time!"

"Dragonzord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Sabre-toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

Five of the six young warriors were transformed into exact – though faded – replicas of their predecessors' Ranger uniforms. Jason's however was different: his suit was green and white as the Green Ranger's had been, but he wore the chest armour, gloves and boots of the White Ranger, and the blade at his hip was a hybrid of both the Dragon Dagger and Saba, the Tiger Sabre.

Omega 7 moved to the transporter controls and the Rangers disappeared in six columns of light. Jason's was a mixture of green and white, while the others were a single solid colour. Seconds later, several lights and computer screens shut down. "I hope they make it in time!"

Billy said nothing, merely guided over to Peter and began checking him over.


	2. Chapter 2: Acquisition

**Chapter 2: Acquisition**

The teleportation beams dropped the six Rangers into a rocky desert. A few trees and rocks dotted the sands but otherwise it was empty for miles around.

"Well, I don't see any power source," observed Red Ranger. "Anybody have any ideas?"

Pink Ranger nodded. "Part of my natural abilities is a sensitivity to radiation sources." She pointed off to the right, away from the sun. "I sense high levels of _ciaric_ radiation several miles away in that direction "

"Let's go then," said Green Ranger and headed off in the direction indicated. The other Rangers fell in behind him, with the Red and Yellow Rangers taking flanking positions and Black Ranger bringing up the rear.

----

As night fell, the Rangers arrived at the base of a small mountain range. "The power source is at the top of one of these mountains," reported Pink Ranger.

Green Ranger paused, running his hands through his long hair - his helmet having been ditched several miles back. "I don't like the idea of climbing in the dark." He turned to the Red Ranger. "Do you think there could be anywhere to hole up around here?"

Red Ranger nodded. "The rock looks similar to sandstone so... yeah. Probably."

"I think we should try and find somewhere then." Green Ranger decided. "Everyone spread out. Hopefully it won't take long."

The Green Ranger's hopes were realized: it took only half an hour to find a suitable shelter. Once they were inside, Green Ranger told everyone to demorph.

As his uniform disappeared, Gill staggered and almost collapsed. Brian hurried to his side and eased him to the ground.

"Is he okay?" asked Jason.

Brian's hands glowed a deep purplish-black as he passed them over the Aquitan. After a moment, he shook his head slightly. "He's severely dehydrated and his energy levels a way down." Gill revived a little thanks to water from his hip flask and also an energy infusion from Brian, but he was still weak and Jason sent Diego, Patty and Aki out to gather food and water.

They returned about an hour later with a couple of small animals, some grubs, some dead wood and several balloons from Diego's survival kit they had filled with water.

Diego and Aki started a fire at the mouth of the cave and roasted the meat with the aid of an improvised spit and some hot stones.

Gill was much better after some food and water, and the Rangers chatted amongst themselves for about an hour, the main subject of conversation being their civilian identities and histories. Eventually they decided to get some sleep, with Jason taking first watch by the fire.

----

Patty woke everyone just as the first rays of dawn began to filter into the cave. Gill was still a little pale and Brian and Diego had to help him up. But rather eating the rest of the meat from the night before they set off. This time with the girls - as their best climbers - in the lead and Jason at the rear.

They had been climbing for about an hour when a shout of alarm for Jason caused them all to turn and look back.

Nearly two dozen of the same grey aliens that had attacked Jason, Diego and Nichols back in Angel Grove had appeared out of nowhere.

"Run!" ordered Jason.

The six Rangers didn't manage to get very far before the Macrobes caught up them, but they did manage to reach a flat ledge about two hundred feet square. "These things are pretty tough," Jason told the group. "I think we're going to have to risk using our powers again. It's Morphin' Time!"

"Dragonzord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Tr…i…ceratops!"

"Sabre-toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

The six were instantly transformed into their Ranger forms, though Black & Blue Rangers' costumes flickered several times before stabilising. "The head is the weak spot!" Green Ranger told his team. "Focus on hitting them there!" Then suiting actions to words he kicked one of the oncoming Macrobes in the head sending him backwards, crashing into two more of the Macrobes and sending them off the edge of the cliff. Red Ranger knocked down his first opponent with several lightning fast punches and the Yellow Ranger dispensed with two at the same time with a devastating scissor-kick.

The Rangers fought hard but they were seriously outnumbered and soon their foes began to herd them into a corner. Black Ranger staggered, then fell to the ground in a crackle of energy, and it was only a powerful bio-blast from Pink Ranger that saved him by reducing his opponent to ash. A minute or two later, Blue Ranger took a hit to the stomach and doubled over. He cried out in pain as electricity arched across his costume and demorphed.

The remaining four Rangers redoubled their efforts and eventually they managed to win out over their foes. Gathering up their fallen colleagues they continued up the slope of the mountain towards the power source. All four were keenly aware that with the failure of the Blue and Black Powers, their own powers wouldn't last much longer either.

----

It was almost midday by the sun's position in the sky when they finally reached the top of the mountain. The ruins of an ancient temple stood on the broad plateau.

"Wow," said Diego - summing up the feelings of most of the group in his usual way.

"These remind me of the ruins I've heard about on Phaedos," Gill observed. "There are similar ruins on Aquitar also."

"I think this is the place," said Jason - he and the four remaining powered Rangers had demorphed about two hours before. "Aki. What do you think?"

The pretty Asian girl nodded. "I can feel the Power around us. And something else…"

"What?"

"I am uncertain," she admitted. "The Power is strong in it."

"I sense it too," Jason admitted. "A being… very strong. Stay alert everyone. Whatever it is it might not be friendly."

"LEAVE!!!"

"Who said that?" Brian asked, looking around. "It sounded like a woman. Was it you, Patty?"

"Not me," replied Patty. "Aki?"

"Nor I."

"LEAVE AT ONCE OR DIE!"

Aki squinted into the shadows under the pillars, trying to determine where the sound came from. After a minute or two of deliberation, she nodded slightly to herself, and then blasted at the shadows under the 'western' pillars. A figure leapt out of the shadows to avoid the blast and landed light-footed in the centre of the temple.

The figure was a tall, athletic female with the complexion and features of a black Human. She wore a long hooded cloak and through the gap in the front they could see she was also wearing sandals, a halter top and a short skirt all in the same deep crimson as the cloak. She also carried an impressive slightly curved, single-edged blade not dissimilar from the _daito_, or katana, used by the old Earth Samurai.

"We are looking for a great source of power," Jason told the woman. "Is it here?"

"If you want it, you'll have to kill me first, thieves!"

"We're no thieves!" retorted Jason - ignoring the fact that one of his company was in fact a thief. "We have come here because our planet is in great danger, and we need the Power to protect it."

"Who sent you?"

"Professor Cranston of the Knights of Ryoku," Jason told her. "The planet we come from is Earth."

The woman appeared to calm down slightly, but still eyed them warily. "What is the danger? Ivan Ooze? Rita Repulsa? The Machine Empire?"

"I'm not sure," admitted Jason. "But it's not one of them. Ooze, I've never heard of… Rita and the Machine Empire were defeated almost three hundred years ago."

"The Professor said it was Devos the Planet Eater," Gill added.

"Devos has returned?" the woman said. "Then you must indeed receive the power I can give you. For otherwise your planet is doomed."

She reached inside her cloak and drew out six gems - green emerald, black onyx, pink quartz, blue sapphire, yellow-orange amber, and blood-red ruby. She gave one to each of the Rangers. Once the gems touched their Power Coins, the Morphers glowed and reformed - whole once more. "Good luck, Rangers. And if you ever require aid, call on Leonis for help."

With that she transformed into a tawny lioness-like feline and slopped off.

"Let's do it, guys," said Jason. "It's Morphin' Time!"

"Dragonzord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Sabre-toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

This time, instead of the faded Morphin' suits, the Rangers were clad in shiny, hard - but flexible - battle armour in their signature colours. All but Green Ranger had an engraved coin with their Ranger animal fixed into it within a white diamond on their chest. The Green Ranger's suit was similar but had the Tiger chest armour merged into it and the fleur-de-lis of the Dragon at the centre.

"Back to action!" declared Green Ranger. The six Rangers touched their hands to their Morphers and disappeared in streams of light.

----

They reappeared in the centre of Angel Grove. Just as they were getting their bearings, they were almost knocked off their feet by a forceful tremor.

"What was that?" asked Black Ranger.

"An earthquake." Green Ranger told him. "It didn't feel natural though."

"I think he's too blame!" said Patty, turning their attention to the seventy-metre tall behemoth blocking the main street to the east. A handful of NASADA fighters were trying to get into firing positions around it, but the creature was easily shrugging off their laser blasts and missiles.

"Looks like Devos has been busy while we've been away!" observed Yellow Ranger.

"Well, we've got new Evozords lets use them!" declared Jason.

"Right!" agreed the other five Rangers. "It's time for a Zord evolution!"

"Mastodon-Rhino Evozord Power!"

"Pterodactyl-Heron Evozord Power!"

"Triceratops-Whale Evozord Power!"

"Sabre-toothed Tiger-Cougar Evozord Power!"

"Tyrannosaurus-Fox Evozord Power!"

With a triumphant cry, the five Rangers leapt up into their Zords.

Still on the ground, Green Ranger drew his sword and brought its hand-guard to the mouth-plate of his helmet. Then, as if obeying a subliminal instruction, he blew a distinctive tune on it that the Professor - had he been able to hear it - would have found hauntingly familiar, then thrust his sword skyward and cried. "Dragonzord arise and evolve!"

Anyone on the beach that day would have received the shock of their lives as the seas began to boil and the new and more powerful Evo Dragonzord rose from the depths. It was now leaner and more dangerous looking, as it boasted full, outstretched wings; functional, deadly looking claws on all four limbs and was angled so that appeared to be about lunge forward at any second. Its eyes also glowed bright green. It took off, and seconds later was floating above the Green Ranger's position.

With his own war cry, the Green Ranger leapt up onto the head of the Zord and rode it as it flew towards its target. He blew another series of notes and commanded. "Dragonzord, Inferno Blast!"

The Dragonzord roared and a jet of flame knifed towards the Avatar, narrowly missing one of the fighters, which promptly back off, followed seconds later by the others.

The shot hit Geochs' dead centre in the middle of his chest, knocking his backwards. He roared in anger and unleashed an energy blast from his axe directly at the Dragonzord. The Zord dodged, but still took a glancing blow to the wing. "Guys, I'm hit. I'm pulling out."

"_Right._ _We'll take care of Stone Face!_" promised Patty.

"Activate Evo Megazord sequence!"

"Right!" agreed the other four Rangers.

The five core Evozords began to change shape. The Cougar and Fox Zords flattened down onto the ground, their rear sections merging into a docking platform; Whale Zord flew over, morphing until its sides formed docking latches and locked down on top of the other two; then Rhino Zord, head retracted into the body and cannon-like horns protruding from the merged arms and legs locked in around it, then Heron Zord flew in and docked with the Whale Zord's tail section.

"Activate Megazord Tank Mode!" declared the five Rangers.

"All weapons fire!" ordered Blue Ranger.

Multi-coloured beams of destructive light burst from the combined Zord and flew towards the Avatar, only to be blocked and deflected back at them.

Inside the cabin, sparks were flying as the Rangers scrambled to stabilise the damaged Zord. "Can we switch to Battle Mode?" asked Red Ranger.

"Affirmative. Transmorphic circuits are still online!" confirmed Blue Ranger

"Let's do it then!" declared Red Ranger. "Megazord Battle Mode NOW!"

Gigantic servos strained and whined as the five Zords shifted again, though this time only fractionally. The Megazord raised itself onto to it's feet - formed by the Fox and Cougar - as the Rhino's legs and arms slid forward onto the guns, which swung backwards and were replaced by large fists. The Heron Zord unlatched from the Whale Zord's tail and morphed into a large head, which locked onto the middle section of the Whale Zord.

"Evo Megazord Battle Mode online!" confirmed Blue Ranger.

Unfortunately, before they could attack again, Geochs took the initiative, slicing into the smaller Zord several times with his axe.

"Hull pressure is the red!" reported Black Ranger. "Another hit like that and we're toast!"

"Stabilisers have ruptured!" Red Ranger "I've lost helm control!"

The next hit was - luckily - from Geochs' bare right arm, but it sent the Megazord flying into the air and towards one of the larger skyscrapers.

"Brace for impact!" yelled Pink. "Assume crash positions!"

When the Megazord came to rest it was almost two hundred metres away from Geochs and its exterior was heavily pitted and scorched.

"Damage report!" barked Red Ranger.

"Main energisers are out!" reported Blue Ranger. "And the primary hydraulics are destroyed."

"All weapon systems are off-line!" added Pink Ranger. "We are defenceless."

"Jason, get your butt down here!" screamed Yellow Ranger.

"_Don't sweat it guys. Dragonzord's back in the game!_" declared Jason. "_Standby to complete docking sequence_."

"Ready!"

"Activating Evo Megadragonzord sequence!"

The Dragonzord raised itself up fully onto its back legs, then expanded so that its build almost matched that of the Megazord, then the head, chest plate and arm claws detached along with the wings and flew towards the Megazord.

The arm claws locked in on top of the existing fists and the Megazord's arms retracted slightly so that the new linkage formed the elbows. The Heron Zord unlatched from the Megazord's 'neck' and wrapped itself around the waist. Whale Zord's head retracted back into its body and then the Dragonzord's head and chest locked in over it. Finally the Dragonzord's wings locked onto the back panel of the Megazord.

"Evo Megadragonzord sequence complete!" declared Blue Ranger as the Green Ranger joined the other five in the main cockpit. "All systems are back to optimal performance!"

"Let's finish this!" declared Green Ranger. "Activate Power Sabre!"

The Power Sabre, a golden facsimile of the Dragon Sabre, shimmered into existence in the Zord's hand. The Sabre began to burn with un-naturally hot flame and then the Megadragonzord slashed at the monster several times. Geochs howled in pain then collapsed and exploded.

----

The next day, the six youths – along with the now healed Peter Nichols – met at the Mexican restaurant owned by one of Diego's uncles.

"We'll have the chef's special, Connie," Diego told the waitress that came to serve them.

"Don't you want to know what _Tío_ Ricardo is making tonight, _primo_?"

"I trust you."

"It's your funeral," she told him and walked off.

"Why did she say that?" asked Brian warily.

"Don't worry," Jason told the Black veterinary nurse. "Consuela says that every time anyone other than one of the DeSantos clan comes here as his guest. We've only regretted it once."

"Twice actually," Patty reminded. "My fifteenth birthday?"

"Oh yes, I'd forgotten about that one."

"What happened?" asked Brian.

"We'll tell you another time," Jason told him. "It had nothing to do with the food, that's all I'm saying."

"Okay."

The food came in fairly short order, and as predicted all seven of them agreed afterwards that it was very enjoyable. They had a few drinks after dinner and then headed their separate ways.

TBC…

_A/N: Some parts of this chapter – and the first one - were adapted from _Power Rangers The Movie_. The concept of the Ranger Powers being from a source of detectable radiation is from the fanfic _Circle Draws Inward_ by Mistri, Tonks' Admirer and is used with the author's permission._


	3. Chapter 3: The Trouble With Trees

**Chapter Three: The Trouble with Trees**

"How far is it to your booth?" Diego asked Aki, looking doubtfully at the tall pile of crates in the back of the hovervan he'd borrowed from his uncle that morning.

Jason had discovered that Aki had booked a stall at the Stone Canyon County Fair the night before and had volunteered the services of himself and Diego to help her set up.

"A bit of exercise will do you good, _hermano,_" said Jason as he got out of the passenger seat and joined the other two at the rear of the vehicle. "Get you in shape for the Regionals."

"Ha-ha, very funny. Let's just do this."

"I cannot thank you enough, my friends," said Aki, pulling a small box of equipment towards herself. "I will be ready much quicker today thanks to your help."

"That's what friends are for, Aki," Jason told her. "Hey Diego, why don't you levitate some of this stuff? It'll be good practise and we'll get the job done even quicker."

"You know what? I think I will," said Diego. He concentrated for a moment and two boxes of plants floated out of the back of the van and hung suspended in mid-air. Then he reached into the van and pulled out a third box. "Which way?"

"This way," said Aki, and walked off towards the south side of the park.

Jason removed two more boxes from the van then he jumped into the front seat and removed the keycard from the control panel cutting off the engine and then got out. He closed the door behind him and it automatically locked. He picked up his two boxes and the two friends strode after their mauve-shirted team-mate.

As Aki predicted it didn't take the three of them very long to set up the small tent and tables that she had brought to shield her bonsai trees from the harsh August sunshine. Once they were finished, Jason offered to tend the booth for a few minutes while his two friends got some breakfast. Aki and Diego agreed, and set off towards the food concessions, from which delectable smells were already being to emanate.

Half an hour later, they returned to Aki's stand where Jason still stationed. Diego handed him a still-warm bag. "Here's your breakfast. Aki and I figured you didn't get anything to eat before we left any more than we did."

"I didn't," Jason admitted and unwrapped the burrito, taking a large bite. "Hey, that's not bad. Tastes kinda familiar actually. You got any relatives working concessions?"

Diego grinned and nodded. "_Tío _Alejandro and _Tía_ Isabella are here. We bought the burritos from them."

"We also had a look at the art and crafts area," Aki added. "Peter has a stall. Patty's with him."

"That's cool," said Jason. "I'll have to go over and say hello later. What time does the fair start?"

"The gates open in twenty minutes," Aki told him. "Is everything ready?"

"Yep" Jason confirmed. "Even your portable computer for processing credit chips."

"Excellent," said Aki. "Then all we have to do is wait for the first customer."

-

It didn't take long for the first customer to arrive, and many more followed keeping Aki extremely busy answering questions and occasionally dispensing advice as to which bonsai might suit a particular customer best. However, neither of the boys had any real interest in the subject matter, so both quickly became bored.

Excusing themselves to Aki, who was deep in conversation with a Kerovan couple, they left the booth and headed towards the fairground area. After trying out various tests of strength, they met Patty coming out of the Null-Grav Simulation Sphere that Knight-Stewart Technologies had donated to the event. She was dressed for the warm day in grey brushed-cotton shorts and a yellow and white bikini top.

"Brushing up on your acrobatics, _gatito?_" asked Diego.

"I thought I'd give it a go," Patty admitted. "It was kinda weird actually. I'm used to always knowing exactly where I am in my surroundings. Not having a real 'up' or 'down' was a little odd."

"Not too bad, I hope?" asked Jason, concern evident in his expression.

"It's not an experience I'd particularly like to repeat again soon," Patty admitted. "But I'll be fine. Have you seen Peter yet?"

"I haven't," Jason told her. "I've been looking after Aki's stall since we got here. How are you two doing?"

"Great. Peter's paintings are selling really well."

"That's not what I meant, Patty," said Jason, and both Diego and Patty recognised what they had from the age of ten called his 'Leader Voice'. "And I think you know that. Normally I won't butt into the personal life of two of my friends, but I think we both know that your situation is unique."

Patty bristled slightly, but then calmed down, and nodded. "Yes, I did know that. We're doing well. He respects me, and that that I'm different to other girls. I think he likes it to be honest. The real test will be next weekend."

"Indeed. Just remember, we'll be there for you if you need us. It wouldn't be the first time."

"I know. And I do appreciate it. But I think I need to try and find a normal way of dealing with my 'problems' and that involves getting a steady boyfriend. And I think Peter's the one."

"I hope so, _hermana,_" said Diego. "It's been hard for you."

"Let's go and see Peter," said Jason. "I don't want to leave Aki on her own for too long either. I've got a nasty feeling that we're going to be in for an unpleasant surprise pretty soon."

-

Jason was right, Peter was just packaging up a painting for Jason – a small watercolour of a brownish-black falcon and a honey-brown crane flying together over the desert when the screams began.

"Trouble?" wondered Patty.

Jason nodded. "I'm almost sure of it. Those didn't sound like screams of delight." He backed out of sight in the tent proper and then raised his watch to his lips. The other Rangers and Peter followed him. "Professor, this Jason, do you read?"

"_Reading you loud and clear, Jason,_" replied Billy. "_My sensors are picking up a disturbance approximately two-hundred and thirty-nine metres west of your current position. Scans indicate an Avatar and a platoon of Macrobian Warriors. Aki's tracking signal puts her within fifty metres of the location._"

"Alright, contact Bill and Gill. Have them meet us there."

"_Will do_."

Jason looked at Diego and Patty. "Let's go it, guys. It's Morphin' Time!"

"Dragonzord!"

"Sabre-toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

The three youths were instantly dressed in their Ranger armour, helmets in place. Green Ranger turned to Peter. "You'd better stay here, where it's safer."

"No way," replied Peter. "I want some payback for last time. Don't worry though, I've got a trick or two of my own."

Before Green Ranger could say anything, the Canadian painter closed his eyes briefly, then there was a metallic grinding sound and in a wave of silvery-blue energy his entire skin surface changed into shiny flexible steel. He also appeared to grow about ten centimetres and put on about thirteen kilos. "The only reason they got me last time was they took me by surprise."

Green Ranger nodded. "Let's go!" The three Rangers and Peter took off at a run towards the screams.

By the time they got there, pretty much everyone had fled. Aki was fighting a small group of Macrobes, but she wasn't doing very well as she was using only her electrical powers. Seconds later, the two remaining Rangers teleported in.

"I think we should morph," Gill declared, looking at Brian and Aki. They both nodded.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

The Six Rangers immediately regrouped and began a new combined attack on the Macrobes. Peter followed them, taking out any hapless enemy that tried out sneak behind the Yellow Ranger.

With their power levels at more or less full and the raw strength of Peter's steel form helping, it didn't came them too long to defeat the Macrobes. But before they could enjoy their success, a new threat appeared: a ten-foot tall humanoid resembling a walking plant. The Avatar shoot several vines at the heroes, catching the Pink and Blue Rangers off-guard. Green Rangers rushed over to them. "Are you two, alright?"

Both nodded. "The ablative qualities of the exo-skeletons appear to have absorbed most of the damage."

"Let's take this thing down. Fast."

"Right!"

This proved harder to do than Jason had hoped as the monster was a lot bigger and stronger than they were. They did, however, managed to draw it out of the fairground and into the nearby desert.

"_Jason._"

"Yes, Professor?"

"_I suggest the other Rangers deploy their weapons immediately and destroy this creature. The chances o civilian casualties are high._"

"Good idea!" Green Ranger declared. "Guys, the Professor says your weapons should be enough to finish this thing off!"

"Right! It's Power Blaster Time!"

"Power Axe!"

"Power Bow!"

"Power Lance!"

"Power Daggers!"

"Power Sword!"

The five Power Weapons locked together into their blaster-mode and flew down into Red Rangers hands. "Power Blaster… Fire!"

A powerful beam of multi-coloured energy burst from the Blaster and hit the monster dead centre. It roared in pain, but, to the Rangers' disappointment, promptly began to grow in size.

"I think we're going to need some extra firepower!" declared Black Ranger.

"I agree," said Green Ranger. "It's Zord Time!" With that, he brought his own blade up to his lips and played a few haunting notes. "Dragonzord, arise and evolve!"

"It's time for a Zord evolution!" declared the other five Rangers.

"Mastodon-Rhino Evozord Power!"

"Pterodactyl-Condor Evozord Power!"

"Triceratops-Whale Evozord Power!"

"Sabre-toothed Tiger-Cougar Evozord Power!"

"Tyrannosaurus-Fox Evozord Power!"

Seconds later, the six Rangers were in cockpits of their respective Zords. "Let's bring it all together, guys." Green Ranger ordered. "Activate Evo Megadragonzord sequence!"

Less than a minute later, the six Rangers were at the controls of the gestalt Zord. "All systems online!" reported Blue Ranger.

"Let's prune this shrub!" declared Pink Ranger.

"Right!" agreed Green Ranger. "Activate Power Sabre!"

The golden sabre materialised in the Zord's hand. Seconds later, it began to glow white-hot, flames licking all around the blade. The Avatar shot two vines at the Zord but both were easily defected, and the Zord retaliated with several shift slashes of its blade. The Avatar roared in pain, but this time fell over and exploded.

-

"How did the rest of the fair go?" Jason asked Patty and Peter when they joined the others at Ricardo's that evening. Because the Macrobes had trashed the plants and produce area, Jason, Diego and Aki and stopped only long enough to pick up her computer and whatever plants could be salvaged.

"Only a few of the die-hard regulars came back," Peter admitted. "I've still got quite a few paintings left that I was hoping to sell. Patty's got your painting."

"I put it in your home, back home," Patty told him.

"Thanks. Is not selling all your paintings going to cause a problem for you, Peter?"

"I'll be fine, I've got enough for this term's tuition payments and rent. There's an art festival over in Turtle Cove in October. I wasn't going to go, but I probably will now. Hopefully I'll be able to sell the rest there."

"Well, if you need a loan or anything, just ask," Jason told him. "Uncle David pays far more than he should more my part-time job at the dojo, and with Diego and Patty helping out with the rent I've got plenty of spare cash."

"I guess dinner's on you then, _hermano_," commented Diego. "Everyone dig in!"

Jason chuckled and agreed.

…TBC.


	4. Chapter 4: The Iceman Cometh

**Chapter 4: The Iceman Cometh**

"Are you sure we can't tempt you to come this time, Patty?" Jason asked his friend as he finishing stowing his bags in the back of the sleek, metallic-green Ford Hornet hovercar that his parents had given him for the birthday two months before.

Patty sighed. "There are two things I hate more than anything – except Devos and his minions – being cold and being wet. Going up to Angel Grove Pines involves both. So I'm not interested. You and Diego have fun. I'll see you on Christmas Eve."

"Gill and Aki are coming this year too," Jason pointed out.

"The answer's still no," Patty repeated. "Now shoo. I want to go back to bed." She shivered. "It's cold out here."

"It's fifty degrees, Patty. That's not that cold." Jason told her.

"Maybe not for you," Patty said. "I've only got a sweater on."

"Okay, okay. I'm going," said Jason with a laugh. "Diego's taking his and Gill's stuff up. We'll have our communicators with us if we're needed."

"Things have been pretty quiet lately, so hopefully not."

"Agreed," Jason said, then slipped into the drivers seat and shut the door. "Have a good time at the Nichols' and don't do anything I wouldn't."

Patty snorted delicately. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Of course you wouldn't." said Jason and with a high-pitched whine that made his sharp-eared friend wince he drove off.

He met up with the other three in the main lounge at the lodge a few hours later. Gill was dressed fairly lightly due to his Aquitan heritage – he wore only heavy ski-pants and a dark-blue cable-knit sweater. Jason, Aki and Diego were all dressed in full ski-suits, Jason in white-edged, bottle green, Aki in salmon-pink and Diego in black and red. "Everyone unpacked?" asked Jason. The other three nodded.

"I wish Patty and Brian had come up," said Diego. "But Patty hates the cold – I think it's her cat genes – and Brian isn't keen on extreme sports."

"Shall we hit the slopes today? Or do you think we should say near the chalet?" Jason asked the others.

"I'm ready to go when you are, _hermano_."

"As am I," said Gill.

"Me too," agreed Aki.

"Let's go then," said Jason. "The ski-shop should have a pair of skis that you can rent, Gill. Aki, do you want to try Diana's skis out?"

"Yes please,"

"I'll get them from the car," Jason promised. "Meet me at the main entrance in a hour?"

The other three Rangers nodded and all four rose and left the room.

* * *

Two hours later they were out on the slopes. Gill's natural agility and excellent physical memory (a legacy of his time at the Aquitan Ranger Academy) allowed him to quickly get to grips with the new techniques and he was soon following the other three across the intermediate runs. 

They stayed out on the slopes most of the day, only stopping when Diego complained of hunger pangs. They returned to the chalet and were just in time to catch the beginning of the second sitting of dinner. After dinner there was movie screening the main room, which Gill begged off but the other three decided to attend. Once the film was over, they decided to head up to bed. Jason wasn't surprised when Diego gave Aki a good night kiss, the two of them had been rather cosy during the film.

"You and Aki, eh?" Jason said once the door to the girl's dorm had closed behind the Pink Ranger. "Is it serious?"

"I don't know, _hermano_," Diego said with a shrug. "We went out on a date last week, but we're taking it slow. I've been burned before and I don't want to be like _Gatito_ always dating, but never finding the right one."

"Patty found Peter," Jason pointed out. "Just take it slow. If it goes bad, then the whole team suffers. And if the team is off their game…."

"Then we are in big trouble," Diego concluded. Jason nodded. "We'll be careful, Jason."

"That's all I ask."

The next couple of days were full of the normal sort of fun that four young friends can have at a ski-resort. Most of the day was spent skiing or snowboarding on the slopes, and the evenings were spent cosily back in the chalet. It wasn't until the twenty-third that things went wrong.

The daily report from Weather Control was for the same clear skies as they had enjoyed for most of the last month. So it came as quite a surprise when a violent snowstorm kicked up at around midday.

"This snowfall is not within expected parameters," commented Gill, the wind was so loud he had to shout. "There is no snow scheduled in this sector for another ninety-three hours."

"There's no way a storm like this would be scheduled!" Jason told his friend. "This is more like a blizzard!"

"We need to get under cover!" yelled Diego. "I think the ski-lift is this way!" He said pointing through the billowing snow.

"I don't think that will help!" Aki told her red-suited boyfriend, but followed she followed him nonetheless. Jason and Gill brought up the rear.

When they reached the ski-lift, Aki's prediction proved correct. The building was dark and none of the electronic controls – even the door release - would work. The four friends sheltered behind the building as much as they could.

"This is bad," Jason declared. "This shouldn't be happening!"

Gill, who had been fiddling with his communicator for the last minute or so, looked up. "Communications are down too. SKComm and the emergency frequencies. Even our private line to the Watchtower is blocked!"

"Do you think it's Devos!" suggested Diego.

"It must got to be!"

"Then there's only thing to do!" declared Jason. "It's Morphin' Time!"

"Dragonzord!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

The four Rangers grasped the Morphers on their belts, and then teleported away.

The four Rangers appeared in the Watchtower seconds later, Billy and Omega Seven were waiting for them. "I'm glad you're here, Rangers," said Billy. "As you probably guessed Devos has sent down another monster. Cryos, the Avatar of Cold."

"What's with the power outages?" asked Red Ranger.

"Cryos has the ability to draw in certain types of energy to power his freezing abilities. We are still trying to ascertain the limitations of this at the moment."

"Where are Brian and Patty?" asked Green Ranger.

"Cryos' jamming system is preventing us from contacting them or even locking down their location for teleportation." Billy admitted. "You'll have go down and find them."

"How are we going to do that in this weather?"

"Using the Space Cars," Billy told them.

"What are they?"

"Two cars that originally assisted the Turbo & Space Rangers back in the late 1990s. They disappeared after the Space Rangers retired and weren't seen again until they turned up during the Silver Hills Riots of 2223 and assisted the Silver Guardians. They were severely damaged during the riots and the Guardians handed them over to the Knights of Ryoku for repairs. Omega and I have been working on them ever since."

"What's so complex about them?"

"Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster are sentient," Billy explained. "Also, I wanted to create other vehicles to complement them. Unfortunately, this has proved more difficult than I anticipated and only one additional Car is complete. Diego, Lightning Cruiser is yours anyway and Gill, I'm pairing you up with Storm Blaster. Aki, I would suggest you join Diego in Lightning Cruiser but it's your choice."

"Okay."

"Jason, Sand Runner is keyed to Patty's _ciaric_ signature, but you should be able to persuade it to co-operate. All three of you will need your Control Keys though." He nodded to Omega, who quickly handed them out.

"The internal comms systems in the cars should allow some short-range communication but you'll still be out of contact with the Watchtower."

"Understood," Green Ranger said, then turned to his teammates. "Let's do it guys! Back to action!"

The four Rangers teleported out of the Watchtower, leaving the Professor and Omega alone. "How is the other project going?"

"Construction is complete. All that remains is to input the transmorphic and tactical program codes and bring the power systems up to full status."

"Estimated time to completion?"

Omega walked over to one of the consoles and checked a series of readouts. "Two hours, nineteen minutes and forty-seven-point-three-two seconds."

"Speed it up if you can," Billy told him. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Acknowledged. Activating auxiliary data input nodes - uplink speed has increased by 32 per cent- Internal programming will complete thirty-three minutes and fifty-seven-point-two-eight seconds. All systems will be online in one hour, thirty-nine minutes and fifty-two seconds."

"Is there way to increase the charging rate?"

"All power systems are charging at maximum. However, if I isolate the auxiliary power system from the external feed I can increase the power flow to the main core by 13 per cent."

"That is inadvisable," Billy told him. "Proceed as before."

"Acknowledged."

"Okay, we're back," Green Ranger told the others. "Space Cars, descend!"

The three vehicles descended out of the sky seconds later. Green Ranger opened the door of the yellow Jeep-like car and got in.

"_Non-designated driver present. Please identify yourself_!" ordered the car.

"Jason David Oliver, Green Evo Ranger. Initiate temporary transfer of allegiance. Override code: Draco."

"_Override recognised. All systems activated._" Sand Runner confirmed.

"_Diagnostic_?"

"_All drive systems are online. Primary sensor nodes are operating at 42 per cent efficiency. Communications are unreliable due to broad-spectrum electromagnetic interference from an unnatural source. Analysis suggests 92 probability that interference is due to a malevolent morphological being with energy absorption and disruption abilities_."

"Can you open a channel to the Watchtower?"

"_Negative. Insufficient signal strength._"

"Open a channel to Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster."

"_Channel open._"

"Guys, is everything okay with you?"

"_I'm good, _hermano"

"_Storm Blaster's systems are operating within expected parameters,_" replied Gill. "_There is no response from either Patty or Brian and their emergency transponders are defiantly offline. However, I believe we may be able to ascertain their location by using a focused resonance scan keyed to their Morpher frequencies_."

"Sand Runner, can you scan for that?"

"_I am capable of that type of scan. However, there is no record of the frequencies in my database._"

"_Tell him to search for his Default Command Frequency. 2860-2900 cycles._" Blue Ranger interjected. "_That should locate Patty. Then search for output in the 3100-3231 range." _

"Did you get that?"

"_Affirmative. Scanning now._"

Storm Blaster located Brian before Sand Runner reported back. "_DCF resonance located. Bearing 123.6, distance 3.24 kilometres._"

"All right. Here's the plan," said Green Ranger. "Gill, you've got Brian's location locked down. Head over there and pick him up. Diego, Aki, see if you can lock down Cryos. And if you can't find him, go where you can't find anything."

"_Because_ of _the jamming_."

"Right. I'll go and pick up Patty. Diego, hold on as long as you can. The rest of us will be with you as soon as possible."

"_We'll try._" Diego promised.

Thanks to the storm, it took him quite a while to reach Peter's house, where he and Patty were holed up. He got out and went up to the door. Predictably, it was jammed. "Sand Runner, can you release the door locks?"

"_Negative._"

"Okay, I'll have to blast it." He pulled the Dragon Sabre from its sheath at his belt and aimed it at the door mechanism. A narrow beam of white-tinged green light shot from the blade and destroyed the lock panel. He returned his sword to the sheath, then pulled the door open and slipped inside. "Patty? Peter? Are you there?"

"We're in the living room!" shouted Patty. "Help us!"

"I'm coming!"

Seconds later, he had freed his friends. "Couldn't you get out yourselves?"

Peter shook his head. "I couldn't get enough leverage."

"I didn't want to morph in case it was just a freak storm."

"It's not." Green Ranger confirmed. "Peter, can you hit the streets and do what you can to help?"

"Sure."

"Patty?"

His flaxen-haired friend nodded and pulled out her Morpher. "It's Morphin Time! Sabre-Toothed Tiger!"

"We've got to go and find the others." Jason told her. "You're driving."

"Driving?"

"I'll explain later."

When they returned to Sand Runner, Yellow Ranger slipped into the driver's seat.

"Rescind change of allegiance," ordered Green Ranger. "Restore default."

"_Acknowledged._"

"Can you locate the centre of the jamming signal?" Yellow Ranger asked.

"_Affirmative._" replied Sand Runner. "_Centre of jamming field located at bearing 093.2, distance 1.7 kilometres._"

"Let's go!"

They arrived just in time to see Red Ranger fall in a crackle of energy. "Diego!" Green Ranger yelled, jumping out of the car. "Are you okay?"

"I've been better!" Red Ranger admitted. "This guy's seriously tough."

"I bet it doesn't help that he can eat energy." Green Ranger suggested.

"It certainly doesn't," Red Ranger admitted. "Gill thinks it might be possible to overload his power."

Blue Ranger, who was crouched a few metres away holding his side nodded. "It is unlikely that his energy matrix is infinite in its capacity."

"Do it guys!" ordered Green Ranger.

"Power Axe!"

"Power Bow!"

"Power Lance!"

"Power Daggers!"

"Power Sword!"

The five Power Weapons locked together into their blaster-mode and flew down into Red Rangers hands. "Power Blaster… Full Power!"

The powerful beam of multi-coloured energy burst from the Blaster and hit the monster dead centre. It roared in pain, and shattered but, to the Rangers' disappointment, promptly coalesced in giant size.

"Okay. Not one of my most intelligent stratagems," Blue Ranger concluded.

"I agree," said Green Ranger. "It's Zord Time!" With that, he brought his own blade up to his lips and played a few haunting notes. "Dragonzord, arise and evolve!"

"It's time for a Zord evolution!" declared the other five Rangers.

"Mastodon-Rhino Evozord Power!"

"Pterodactyl-Heron Evozord Power!"

"Triceratops-Whale Evozord Power!"

"Sabre-toothed Tiger-Cougar Evozord Power!"

"Tyrannosaurus-Fox Evozord Power!"

Seconds later, the six Rangers were in cockpits of their respective Zords. "Let's bring it all together, guys." Green Ranger ordered. "Activate Evo Megadragonzord sequence!"

Less than a minute later, the six Rangers were at the controls of the gestalt Zord. "All systems online!" reported Blue Ranger. "However, it should be noted that solar relays are offline. The main energizers retain only a partial residual charge."

"Then let's take him down hard and fast!" order Green Ranger. "Power Sabre!"

The Megazord swung the sabre in a brutal arc towards the Avatar, but before it could contact the Avatar unleashed a focused blast of pure energy directly at the Zord. The Power Sabre's flames flickered and died.

"The Power Sabre's offline!" reported Pink Ranger.

"I'm getting feedback along the power conduits," reported Blue Ranger. Several consoles exploded. "We're losing power! Transmorphic circuits are offline!"

"Stabilisers are frozen!" reported Red Ranger. "Command systems not responding."

"Gill. I need helm control!" Green Ranger added.

"I'm trying."

Another wave hit seconds later and several more consoles exploded.

The Zord staggered and collapsed. The Rangers plummeted to ground, demorphing as they fell.

"What are we going to do now?" Patty asked.

But before anyone could answer, they were teleported away.

* * *

The six youths materialised back in the Watchtower. Billy and Omega were waiting for them. "Welcome back, Rangers." Billy said. "I am glad that we able to punch through the jamming." 

"What are we going to do, Professor?" Jason asked. "Cryos took the best we had and shrugged it off like it was nothing."

"Fortunately, Omega and I have been preparing for this contingency. Behold the Viewing Globe."

The six turned and watched as five forms came into view on the screen. "Cool!" exclaimed Brian. "New Zords!"

"Indeed," Billy confirmed. "Unfortunately, we designed them intending for them to interface with the Dragonzord, but the Megazord alone should have sufficient power to overcome Cryos."

"Look's like you'll have to sit this one out, hermano," Diego said to Jason, his friend nodded in agreement. "Let's go it, guys!"

"It's Morphin' Time!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Sabre-toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Alright, team," said Red Ranger. "Back to action!"

The five Rangers teleported out. Jason stood watching them wistfully. "It's hard isn't it?" Billy said, coming up beside him. Jason nodded again. "Omega, can you get us a visual?"

"Negative."

The five Rangers appeared back in Angel Grove almost at the exact point that had teleported out. The Evo Megadragonzord was still lying offline not far away. "All right. Let's try this again!" said Red Ranger. "Cosmo Zord Power!"

The five Zords appeared out of the skies and the Rangers quickly jumped on board. "Everyone report in."

"Unicorn Zord. Looking good."

"Phoenix Zord. Ready to fly."

"Kraken Zord. All systems online."

"Gryphon Zord. I hate heights."

"Well, the Yeti's good to go. So let's finish this!" declared Red Ranger. "Cosmo Megazord formation now!"

The five Zords rose into the air shifting and twisting before landing back on the ground in a cohesive whole.

"Cosmo Megazord online!" reported Blue Ranger.

"Full power to shields!" ordered Red Ranger.

It took Cryos only a moment to notice the Rangers' return. He quickly unleashed a wave of energy in their direction.

"Damage report!"

"Induction grid is holding!" reported Blue Ranger. "All systems nominal."

"Then let's take him down. Kraken Power Whip!"

The whip shot out of the end of the right arm, glowing with an eerie blue light. The Mega Zord cracked it a few times before snapping it at Cryos. The Avatar staggered, then unleashed another power blast.

"Induction grid is in the red," reported Blue Ranger. "We need to finish this!"

"Patty, standby!"

"Standing by!"

The whip sliced towards the Avatar again, but instead of cutting him, it curled around one of his upper limbs. "Patty, now!"

"Kraken Power Whip! Full power!"

A massive electrical surge flowed down the whip, jolting the Avatar.

"He's weakening!" reported Yellow Ranger. "The jamming and absorption fields are down."

"Let's finish this. Yeti Power Punch!"

The left arm – formed by the Red Rangers Zord – glowed as the Megazord drew back its arm then delivered a hard punch to the Avatar's mid section. It screamed, then shattered.

"All right!"

* * *

A few hours later, the six Rangers – plus Peter – were sitting around a warm fire in the chalet at Angel Grove Pines enjoying mugs of hot cocoa. 

"I guess this place isn't all bad," Patty said, tilting her head back for a kiss for her boyfriend, which she is dully received. "But I'm not going skiing."

"That's up to you, Patty," Jason told her. "No-one here's going to make you do something you don't want to."

"I know that, and that's good."

"And so say all of us!" chorused the team.

* * *

_A/N: The final line of this chapter is taken from Dickens' _A Christmas Carol_. Further updates are pending, though probably not before late July to early August. _


End file.
